muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
Law
Law & Order is a television police procedural and legal drama set and shot in New York City. The award-winning Law & Order and its several spin-off series ("Special Victims Unit", "Criminal Intent", "Trial by Jury") are broadcast on the NBC network and syndicated on other networks. The franchise totals more than 700 hour-long episodes, with three series still on the air. Several Law & Order franchise cast members (such as Christopher Meloni and Richard Belzer) have appeared in Henson/Muppet productions. Additionally, the format of the shows and the large number of episodes require a substantial amount of non-recurring and incidental characters per episode (witnesses, judges, attorneys, etc.) The show is filmed and produced in Kaufman Astoria Studios, the same studio Sesame Street is filmed in. As a result many Sesame Street cast members have played guest roles in episodes, often returning as different characters. When Sonia Manzano appeared as a trial witness in a 2004 episode, she remarked that "the sound guy kept calling me Maria and telling me he grew up watching me. It was funny." Madden, Mekeisha. "Sesame Street Celebrates 35 Years of Teaching Kids." The Detroit News. 2004 Muppet Mentions *In the Law & Order episode "American Jihad" (October 2, 2002), Detective Lennie Briscoe retorts with the sarcastic wisecrack "I guess I missed that day on Sesame Street" after a suspect makes an overly technical remark about medical research. *In the Law & Order episode "Patient Zero" (October 8, 2003), when a uniformed cop uses euphemisms to avoid even mild curse words, Briscoe says, "What precinct are you from? Sesame Street?" References In Season 37, Sesame Street added its own spoof of the Law & Order franchise, "Law and Order: Special Letters Unit." The sketch featured Anything Muppet caricatures of Special Victims Unit characters, style and infamous "Chung-chung". In a TV Guide interview, producer Carol-Lynn Parente expressed interest in taping more segments for Season 38, possibly featuring the voices of the original actors. In Episode 4148 from Season 38, Christopher Meloni from Law & Order: SVU appeared in a "Word on the Street" segment. He was introduced with the Law & Order series' "chung-chung" transitional sound, and appeared behind an SVU police report to discuss "mail." On the [[November 13, 2008 broadcast of The Today Show|November 13, 2008 broadcast of The Today Show]], Meloni appeared in a dressing room, supposedly getting ready to appear in promotion of Law and Order: SVU, alongside Miss Piggy, billed as the star of Law and Order: E-I-E-I-O. Connections Law & Order Cast Members: *Jesse L. Martin as Det. Ed Green *Sam Waterston as Executive Assistant District Attorney Jack McCoy *Dann Florek as Captain Donald Cragen *Josh Pais as Assistant M.E. Borak (15 episodes, 1990-2002) Guest Appearances: :Sesame Street regulars/Muppet performers Image:Carlosalban-l&o1.jpg| Damien "Trophy", 1996 Image:Carloalban-l&o.jpg| Ramon Soriano, suspect "Surrender Dorothy", 2000 Image:Alisonbartlett-l&o1.jpg| Off. Angela Donahue, defendant's girlfriend "Standoff", 2000 Image:Alisonbartlett-l&o2.jpg| Sgt. Haywood "Publish and Perish", 2005 Image:Noimage.png| Feldman "His Hour Upon the Stage," 1991 Image:Noimage.png| Slater "Cruel and Unusual," 1995 Image:Noimage.png| Stan "Divorce," 1998 Image:Franbrill-l&o1.jpg| Sondra More, victim's wife "Prisoner of Love," 1990 Image:Franbrill-l&o2.jpg| Mrs. Bartlett, defendant's mother "Privileged," 1995 Image:Franbrill-l&o3.jpg| Mrs. Stark, defendant's mother "Carrier," 1998 Image:Franbrill-l&o4.jpg| Maureen Donovan, defendant's mother "Betrayal," Image:Eugenebyrd-l&o.jpg| Tonel Otten, witness "Mushrooms", 1991 Image:Emiliodelgado-l&o.jpg| Elias Soriano, suspect's father "Surrender Dorothy," 2000 Image:Peterfriedman-l&o1.jpg| Prof. William Goodwin, suspect "White Rabbit," 1994 Image:Noimage.png| Harold Jensen, defendant "Attorney Client," 2002 Image:Leonardjackson-l&o.jpg| Marty "Snatched," 1994 Image:Soniamanzano-l&o.jpg| Barbara Benitez, witness "Hands Free", 2004 Image:Halmiller-l&o1.jpg| Marcus Tate, victim "Conspiracy," 1992 Image:Halmiller-l&o2.jpg| Judge Cyrus Metcalfe "Custody," 1996 Image:Roscoeorman-l&o1.jpg| Judge Allan Kiley, Supreme Court justice "White Lie," 2001 Image:Roscoeorman-l&o2.jpg| Mr. Cameron, victim's father "Coming Down Hard," 2004 Image:Joeponazecki-l&o.jpg| Louis, accident witness "Deep Vote," 2001 Image:Jaimesanchez-l&o.jpg| Mr. Cristobal, second defendant "Prince of Darkness", 1992 Image:Davidsmyrl-l&o1.jpg| George Warner "The Wages of Love," 1991 Image:Davidsmyrl-l&o2.jpg| Artie Dickson "DWB", 1998 Image:Marilynsokol-l&o1.jpg| Marylee Katz "His Hour Upon the Stage," 1991 Image:Marilynsokol-l&o2.jpg| Mrs. Levine "Encore," 1996 Image:Lynnethigpen-l&o.jpg| Judge Ida Boucher three episodes 1995-1999 Image:Lilliaswhite-l&o1.jpg| Streetwalker "By Hooker, by Crook", 1990 Image:Lilliaswhite-l&o2.jpg| Ms. Purvis "Born Bad", 1993 Image:Lilliaswhite-l&o3.jpg| Susan Monroe "Custody", 1996 :Other guests: *Sônia Braga played Helen ("Genius," 2003) *Julie Dretzin played Laura Bauer ("Golden Years," 1994) *Bob Gunton played Gil Hines ("Happily Ever After," 1990) *Russell Horton played Markham ("Prescription for Death," 1990) *James Earl Jones played Horace McCoy ("Profile," 1993) *Kelly Karbacz played Jenny Snyder ("Dazzled", 2002) *John Bedford Lloyd played Jonathan Ryder ("Blood is Thicker," 1992), Dr. Christian Varick ("Double Blind," 1996), and Prentiss's Lawyer ("New York Minute," 2005) *William H. Macy played Assistant U.S. Attorney John McCormack ("Everybody's Favorite Bagman" (1990), and Jack Powell ("Sisters of Mercy" (1992) *Michael McKean played Bill Nolan ("Called Home," 2008), and Elias Grace ("Mega", 2000) *Lonny Price played Dr. Lieber ("Sonata for Solo Organ," 1991) and Frank Hoover ("Prince of Darkness," 1991) *Rex Robbins played Steinman ("Intolerance," 1992) and Kettering ("L.A.: Turnaround," 1997) *Sam Rockwell played Randy Borland ("Intolerance," 1992) and Weddeker ("Manhood," 1993) *Bill Walsh played ESU Policeman #2 ("Soldier of Fortune", 2001) *Louis Zorich played Judge Milton Erdheim ("Indifference," 1990) and Judge Edgar Hynes ("Jeopardy," 1995) Law & Order: Special Victims Unit Cast Members: *Christopher Meloni as Detective Elliot Stabler *Mariska Hargitay as Detective Olivia Benson *Richard Belzer as Detective John Munch *Dann Florek as Captain Donald Cragen *B. D. Wong as Dr. George Huang Guest Appearances: :Sesame Street regulars/Muppet performers Image:Jenniferbarnhart-ci.jpg| Jessie (and her puppet Sabrina) "Web," 2006 Image:Eugenebyrd-svu.jpg| Carlos Medina, suspect "The Third Guy", 2000 Image:Barbaradana-svu.jpg| Veterinarian "Lust," 2002 Image:Emiliodelgado-svu.jpg| Enrique Diaz "Inconceivable", 2008 Image:Roscoeorman-svu.jpg| Brian animal control officer "Signature," 2008 Image:Lilliaswhite-svu.jpg| Sacred Spirit Minister "Careless", 2004 :Other guests: *Shirley Jones played Felicity Bradshaw ("Choice", 2003) *Kelly Karbacz played Jill Foster ("Runaway", 2001) *John Bedford Lloyd played Mike Tucker ("Outcry" 2004) *Bernadette Peters played Stella Danquiss ("Choreographed", 2006) *Sean Sanders played Caleb ("Appearances", 2003) *Bill Walsh as Lieutenant Igel ("Trade", 2008) *Tyler James Williams played Kyle McGovern ("Parts", 2005) Law & Order: Criminal Intent Guest Appearances: :Sesame Street regulars/Muppet performers Image:Carloalban-ci.jpg| James Raphael "Ex Stasis", 2005 Image:Alisonbartlett-ci1.jpg| Allison Dean "Seizure", 2002 Image:Alisonbartlett-ci2.jpg| Hope Daniels "Prisoner", 2005 Image:Franbrill-ci.jpg| Ilene Maxwell "The Gift", 2003 Image:Tylerbunch-l&o.jpg| Drew Romney "Malignant", 2002 Image:Emiliodelgado-ci.jpg| Ari Hernandez, defense attorney "Pas de Deux", 2004 Image:Emiliodelgado-ci2.jpg| Rodolfo Delgado "Amends", 2007 Image:Billirwin-L&Oci.jpg| Nate Royce, suspect "Masquerade," 2006 :Other guests: *Kelly Karbacz played Renata Virgini ("Unchained", 2005) *Liza Minnelli played Bethany Harner ("Masquerade," 2006) *Doris Roberts played Virginia Harrington ("Privilege", 2007) *Bill Walsh played Detective Parsons ("Stress Position", 2005) and Fireman ("Enemy Within", 2001) Video Games Several actors in Muppet/Henson productions have also been heard in the Law & Order video games. * Julianne Buescher provided the voices of Nicole Beaumont and Claire Thomas in "Justice Is Served" (2004) and Jenna Kirkwood, Jennifer Lee, Carla Meyers, Stephanie Novitsky, Barbara Rodriguez, Rosa Sanchez and Rachael Warren in "Law & Order: Criminal Intent" (2005). *Barry Dennen voiced a crime scene tech, George Bennett, Frederick Grant, Tom Kirkwood, Tony Piovani, and Gerald Stokes in "Law & Order: Criminal Intent" (2005). *Sam McMurray voiced Jack Foster and Henry Haskins in "Justice Is Served" (2004) * Kevin Michael Richardson voiced Mark Rawlins in "Dead on the Money" (2002) and "Double or Nothing" (2003) * Florence Stanley voiced Judge Emily Greenwood in "Dead on the Money" (2002) and "Double or Nothing" (2003), also playing Mrs. Yost in the latter Sources Category:TV Mentions Category:TV References